skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rufus T.
Rufus T., also known simply as Rufus and the Really Angry Guy, is the main antagonist of the ''Skippy Shorts'' franchise. He is a crabby old man who hates his wife Martha and has a secret plot to kill her someday. Rufus stars as the main character of his show The Really Angry Guy Movie Reviews. His theme song from the show is taken from The Muppet Show. In "Angry Man Review - Burn After Reading," it is revealed that Rufus has a Viking sister whom he has ordered to kill Nancy with her anvil and then have her for dinner for reviewing with him and not leaving in 2 seconds. Description Personality As his nickname suggests, Rufus is almost always angry. He is an extremely short-tempered, heartless, senile, cranky, evil, nihilistic, cold, grouchy, irritable, aggressive, bull-headed, stubborn, and mean-spirited person who hates almost everybody (including — and especially — his own wife) and everything. Another example of his villainy is his desire to eventually murder his own wife Martha. Once, in "Ask Rufus #1 - SheepShark!!!", he has even tried to tell a user how to kill his wife and he explains to grab a knife firstly, only to be interrupted when the video cut him off. In the episode "Bumble Bee Abuse!", Rufus, having heard of recent abuse of bumblebees, ordered the people not to do it. This would mark the first and only time Rufus has ever been against some kind of abuse because of his blackhearted personality. Biography Rufus T. is a balding 75-year-old man who hates almost everyone and everything. He is married to Martha, whom he hates and plots to eventually kill her. This would make him a sociopath. He occasionally reviews movies negatively and complains about the plot and acting being horribly bad (according to himself). Rufus loves to encourage people to commit suicide or otherwise grievously hurt themselves; once, he even advertised his number in a phone book as a romantic help service just so he could tell anyone who called that love doesn't exist and that they should hang up the phone and immediately kill themselves. As revealed in the episode "Angry Man Review - Burn After Reading," while viewing Burn After Reading in a movie theater, he killed a complete stranger by snapping his neck just for sitting in front of him and obstructing his view, and thought nothing of it. In "The Shortest Christmas Carol EVER!!!", Rufus played the role of Ebenezer Scrooge, and when asked to donate to the poor children, he rejects this and exclaims that they should die. Rufus T. had a viking-like sister (who also talked like a guy), whom he had kill Nancy just for trying to review a movie at the same time as him (and also for annoying him) in "Angry Man Review - Burn After Reading." He also threatened to kill the viewer's grandma if they didn't attend the 2010 Beverly Hills Film Festival. As a puppet Rufus is a pink human-style puppet. He has hot pink skin with blonde hair, googly eyes, and a unibrow. The inside of his mouth is red and his white tongue is visible. Rufus lacks visible legs since that is where his puppeteer's hand goes in to control him. He wears a red long-sleeved sweater with a white heart on the front. Trivia * In "Ask Skippy #20 - Clawverbro," Rufus says that everybody he hates is named Clawverbro. Gallery Ruffus.jpg SkippyShortsRuffus.png Skippyshorts Rufus T..jpg Skippyshorts Rufus T. puppet.jpg NearFar Rufus T. 2008.jpg Skippy Shorts Rufus T. Ask Rufus.png References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Puppet Characters